Secrets
by scorpioryo
Summary: Yugi's discovered a shocking secret about Ryo, and it's about to get even worse... WARNING: Puzzleshipping, Werewolves, and VAMPIRES!
1. Movie Night

**Secrets**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). Constructive criticism is accepted and very appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Movie Night**

Ryo turned and looked out the window. He was sitting in his apartment, wearing his silky, jet-black robe tied at the waste, relaxing in the cool autumn sun. He watched as a golden leaf from the oak tree gently floats down onto the ground, joining many other fallen leaves. Ryo sighed. It wasn't the most thrilling activity, but it was much better then having Bakura in his head.

The white-haired yami would take over Ryo's body whenever he pleased, even when the hikari would fight back with all his power. It would make Ryo feel small and weak, but times have changed. He was nearly nineteen, and he's been applying to become a student in Domino University, along side with all his friends from high school.

Ryo watched as an autumn red leaf took its turn floating down, when Ryo thought he saw a shadow move at the corner of his eye. He turned around, expressionless, however he thought his heart would burst out from his chest. His hair began to stand up, however he didn't see anyone, but he slanted eyes, daring whatever it was to come out of the shadows and face him. However, nothing appeared, and Ryo sighed as he looked at the clock.

"Bloody hell," Ryo gasped, "if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late!" Ryo ran out of his living room as a shadow moved over towards the window where he was just at…

* * *

Ryo ran down the street and looked at his watch. It was 7:55 pm, so he only had five minutes to reach the fork in the road, where he and the rest of the gang meet. He pushed harder as they came into view. When reached the group, he saw Jonouchi and Honda standing and talking, while Yugi was sitting on Yami's lap on one of the park benches. Yami had one hand wrapped around his hikari's waist, and he smiling as he whispered something in Yugi's ear. The little hikari smiled and snuggled closer to his dear yami.

Ryo walked over to Jonouchi and Honda.

"So where's Anzu and Chihiro?" he asked. Honda shrugged.

"Don't know," Jonouchi replied, "I don't mind about Chihiro, but I just hope that Anzu doesn't show up." Ryo nodded in understanding. It was Anzu's turn to pick the monthly movie, and even though she said that it was going to be a surprise, everyone knew what she was going to pick. The only good thing is that Anzu was paying for it all.

"Hey," a girl with short brown hair yelled as she came up, "hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Even though he couldn't hear them, he could tell that everyone, even Yami and Yugi, sighed with disappointment. Yami gently picked up Yugi and set him on the bench and stood up.

"Well," Yami asked as he walked over, "when does the movie start, Anzu?" She looked her watch and gasped.

"It starts at 8:23," she announced, "and it's already eight. We have to get moving now!"

"Wait," Ryo blurted out, "what about Chihiro? We have to stay until she comes!"

"Look," Yami countered, "we don't have any time. Just call her and tell her to meet us at…"

"Ryo," Jonouchi cut off, "behind you!" Ryo twisted his body, but was already too late. When the shadow landed on him, the hikari didn't move. When he turned around, a girl with long black hair and unusual blue eyes was standing next to him.

"Damn it, Chihiro," Yami growled, "why do you always have to freak us out like that? And why are late?" Chihiro smiled.

"Actually," she laughed, "I was the first one here."

"Well why did you wait until now to come out?" Anzu asked.

"I like to mess with you guys like that," Chihiro admitted. Yami sighed. Ryo just smiled. He was happy that she didn't get into some serious trouble.

"Come on," Anzu yelled, "We've got hurry or we'll miss the movie!" she started running over towards the movie theater, and she was quickly followed, but by more then just her friends.

* * *

"Wow," Yugi complained, "that was one of the worst movies of all time." Anzu's mystery movie for the month was New Moon, the sequel to Twilight. Everyone seemed to have hated it, including Ryo, who usually doesn't complain about anything. Even Chihiro didn't care for it, because she had fallen asleep right before the middle, and Jonouchi and Honda weren't even in the theater, claiming to have been in the bathroom. Anzu, on the other hand, wore her damn Team Jacob shirt and left with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Chihiro," she whispered with excitement, "isn't Jacob so hot? I bet you like him more then Edward, huh? Although, he is pretty cute, because he's a vampire!" Chihiro slanted and rolled her eyes.

"First off," the female hikari responded, "vampires do not sparkle! And Ed-WEIRD doesn't need make-up to look like the undead!" Chihiro stepped back so she could walk next to Ryo.

"Well," Anzu protested, "there are other movies that sucked other then Twilight."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "like Monsters VS Aliens." Jonouchi nodded.

"There's technically only one alien," he explained, "and the lady got her powers in unrealistic way, and the plotline sucks and it's hard to follow."

"What plotline?" Ryo snickered. Everyone laughed at the white-haired hikari's joke.

When they reached their meeting place, everyone began to go their separate ways. Pretty soon, the only ones left were Chihiro and Ryo.

"So," Ryo asked, "do you have to get home right away?" Chihiro shook her head, and sat down at the park bench. Ryo followed her, and sat next to her in the night. Chihiro's striking blue eyes glowed in the moonlight, and her jet-black hair shined like the stars in the dark sky. Ryo put his arm around her shoulder.

"Have you been visiting me again?" he whispered in her ear. The black-haired hikari looked at him with a confused face.

"No," she answered, "Pikako's been gone all day, so it might be her." Ryo nodded, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on," he said as he stood up, "let's go home." Chihiro nodded, and followed Ryo along the moonlit path.

Ryo walked down his apartment hallway. He eventually found his own room, and he felt inside his pocket for his key. He eventually found it, and he stuck it into the hole in the doorknob. The white-haired hikari turned the key, and when he heard a click, he turned the knob. When the door opened, he heard paws beating down onto the floor. Ryo flipped the light switch, and when he could see into his apartment, he saw a bundle of spotted golden fur under his coffee table. Ryo smiled, crossed his arms, and leaned against the doorway.

"Don't even bother," he said, "I can see you, Pikako." When she heard her name, the large Savannah cat poked her head out of her hiding place and looked at Ryo. It crawled out and raced over and began rubbing up against Ryo's legs. The hikari shut the apartment door, picked up the cat, and sat down on the sofa.

"I should probably let Chihiro know that you're with me," he said has he ran his hand over Pikako's spine, "I'm sure that she'll get worried if you're gone too long." Pikako, obviously not listening to Ryo, leaped off his lap and ran a beeline for one of the windows. Ryo followed her, and when he met up with his feline friend, her neck fur was brisling, and her tail looked twice its normal size. She had a deep, wild growl in her throat. She hissed, showing off her sharp white teeth to the world. Ryo slanted his eyes as he looked out the window, but he saw nothing.

"Come on," he said as he scooped up Pikako in his arms, "let's get you back to Chihiro." As he walked away from the window, someone was on the roof, and when he grinned, he revealed a pair of large intimidating fangs…

**A/N: YAY! My newest Fan Fic that isn't a one-shot! And in case you guys don't believe my disclaimer, I don't own the movies I mentioned, either. I just know that someone is going to point that out. Anyway, I'm still going to work on Foreign, but I had recently come up with another awesome story, and I just couldn't wait! I'd like to hear any feed back from you guys, and thanks for all of the support! And remember: VAMPIRES DO NOT SPARKLE!**


	2. The Long Walk Home

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. WARNING: Yami x Yugi yaoi/shonen-ai in this chapter. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Long Walk Home**

"Thanks, Yami," Yugi thanked, "it was nice of you to walk me back to the game shop!" The yami smiled in return, and put his hand the little hikari's shoulder.

"I'd do anything for you," Yami responded, "after all, you just don't know what's running around at night anymore!" Yugi laughed at Yami's little joke. However, the hikari's smile disappeared when he thought he saw a shadow creep into an alley as they passed by. His hair began to stand up, and he yanked on Yami's black, sleeveless leather jacket. Yami looked down at his frightened hikari, and Yugi looked up with his scared purple eyes. Yami looked around, but when he didn't see anything, he slanted his eyes and pulled Yugi closer.

"Let's keep walking," he whispered to Yugi, "it was probably just a trick of the light." Yugi nodded, and they continued on. A pair of glowing, hot ember eyes peeked from the shadows. They blinked, and they started trailing after Yami and Yugi, the black furry body connected to them slipped, but then continued on…

* * *

"Look, Yugi," Yami pointed out, "there's the game shop!" Yami pointed his finger over towards the oddly-shaped familiar building. Yugi looked up and smiled.

"Will," the hikari mumbled, "will you walk me up to the door, Yami?" Yami nodded happily.

As they walked up to the door, Yugi saw a huge four-legged animal sneaking up on their left side.

"Yami," he whispered in fright, "it's back!" Yami turned around, and saw the ember eyes again. He pulled the hikari closer to his body.

"Come out!" he challenged. As they looked into the darkness, a wet, black nose and shining eyes appeared in the light beaming from a streetlight. It was a solid-black German shepherd, but it had a brown patches of dirt and all of it ribs were sticking out. Its tail was tucked in between its hind legs and its body was shivering. Yugi felt a pang of sympathy for the poor creature. It was probably following them for food… or maybe just for a friend.

Yugi let go of Yami's jacket kneeled down. He stuck out his and began calling the abandoned dog over. Yami shot the hikari a warning glance, but Yugi ignored him and kept encouraging the dog forward. The Shepherd's ears pricked as he looked at Yugi. Slowly, the black creature began walking over towards the yami and the hikari.

When it finally reached them, Yugi pet the animal, attempting to remove some of the excess fur and dirt.

"Yami," the hikari mumbled as he looked up, "he needs help."

Yami turned away so he didn't meet Yugi's gaze.

"Yugi," he explained, "there's no way that your grandfather is going to let you keep that heap of fur and bones, and I most certainly do not want it!" The Shepherd seemed like it was insulted, and looked up at Yami with sad, pitiful eyes. Soon it began wining, and just then Yugi's face brightened.

"I know," he said excitedly, "let's take the dog over to Chihiro's place! She works part-time at the Domino Animal Shelter, so maybe she can fix him up and find him a good home!" Yami looked at his hikari with interest, and then nodded.

"Yes," he agreed, "this thing is right up her alley, and I'm sure that she would be more then happy to take the dog in. She is a sucker for animals after all!"

"Yami," Yugi sarcastically scolded, "it's not nice to bring people down behind their backs!"

When Yugi stood up, the dog looked at him and began wagging his pushy black tail back and forth.

"Come on," Yugi encouraged the dog, "you're going to like Chihiro, and she knows how to really take care of animals!" Yami began walking back over towards the harbor where the black-haired hikari's apartment building is, with Yugi and their new friend right on his heels.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Yugi complained. It was very late at night, and he didn't like the shadows creeping around him. He was somewhat comforted by the fact that Yami was there with him, as well as the stray dog they found on their way home.

"Don't worry, Yugi," Yami assured, "if we take the short cut through the park, then we'll get there much faster." When they approached the harbor park, the lamps were glowing with dim yellow and orange lights, and the dew-covered grass shone silver in the moonlight.

"It's so pretty," Yugi mumbled half to himself. He heard growling, and when he looked down at the dog, its fur was all stood up, making him look almost half his original size. He continued growling, and soon he started barking into the darkness.

"It is, isn't it?" A familiar voice chuckled. Yami's body stiffened, and when Yugi tried to turn around to see where the voice was coming from, his yami pushed him forward.

"Go," Yami ordered, "take the dog and go find Chihiro."

"But what about you?" Yugi cried pitifully. Yami just looked at Yugi, and pointed towards the apartment building.

"Go," Yami yowled, "Run! And don't look back!" Reluctantly, Yugi urged the German shepherd forward by its scruff, and they started running with teary eyes. Yugi tried his hardest not to turn around. His heart pounded, and his legs screamed as he ran through the once-peaceful and safe park. His heart skipped a beat when he heard his love yowl in pain. Yugi turned around, and the sight filled his heart with shock and sorrow.

His beloved yami was bitten by some being at the neck. Yugi could see his blood, the color black in the dimness of the moon, ooze out of two puncture wounds at the neck, with the fangs still inside.

"No," Yugi screamed, "No, Yami!"

"GO," Yami wailed. Yugi nodded and he ran as fast as his short little legs could carry him, with the black dog hard on his heels.

* * *

"Chihiro," Yugi yelled as he burst through the apartment's entrance. The employee looked up from the desk, and she was about to scorn Yugi for being so loud, but he was already halfway up the stairs before she could even make eye-contact with him.

_Damn it, Chihiro! Why the hell did you have to get a room on the top floor?!_

He finally reached the floor he wanted, and he ran over and started banging on the Blue-eyed girl's door, screaming her name. His lungs felt as if they were going to burst, and all of his muscles were thumping from being over-worked. The door eventually opened, and Yugi burst through into the room, and he dragged in the dog by the scruff as Chihiro closed her door.

"Yugi," she scorned in a whisper, "the hell?! You almost woke half the building?" Yugi was panting on the floor when she saw the dog.

"Who's you friend?" she asked a little nicer this time. At that moment, her own cat, Pikako, came stalking out of the shadows, stretched, and walked over to examine Yugi and the dog.

"Y-Yami and I," Yugi huffed out, "f-found him on our way home. W-we couldn't k-keep him, s-so we decided th-that you could h-help him out." He started crying, and he hugged the Shepherd dog for comfort. Chihiro kneeled down so she was facing Yugi face-to-face.

"Yugi," she asked calmly, "where is Yami?" Yugi looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"He's been attacked," he choked out. Chihiro scooted closer.

"By what?" she asked hastily. Yugi shook his head.

"I-I don't know," he continued, "I-I didn't get a good look at his face. B-but…" Chihiro looked at him as she waited for him to finish.

"It," he whispered, "whatever it was, it bit Yami in the neck, and it had a huge pair of fangs."

* * *

**A/N: UPSET! T_T No one commented on chapter one! Your comments encourage me to keep going! I know the first chapter wasn't very good, but I promise that it'll get better in future chapters! So please, please, PLEASE leave a comment. It doesn't have to be a huge one. I'll even accept it even if it just says "lol" or "^_^" or something like that. It makes me think that my work is actually good and people actually enjoy reading it. -_-'**


	3. The Revealed Hunters

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (in used). I do, however, own all OCs. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! ^_~ This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Revealed Hunters**

Ryo was sitting on his recliner next to the window. He had his television on, but he was staring out the window instead. He watched the drops of rain fall from the sky, and listened as they crashed into the roof outside. However, no matter how hard he tried to relax, he still had the feeling that he was being watched. A shiver ran down his spine. Was there something out there?

He heard someone knock on his door. He turned around and looked it. There were another few knocks, and then he ran over to the door.

"Alright, alright," he yelled, "just give me a minute!" He opened the door, and saw Chihiro and Yugi.

"Chihiro," the pale hikari joked, "did you loose Pikako again and you're recruiting everyone for search parties?" Chihiro slanted her eyes.

"I wish," she answered, "but we've got bigger problems then a missing cat." Ryo's smile left his face, and he invited them in. His guests sat down on his white leather couch, and Ryo offered them drinks. Yugi nodded.

"Ryo," Chihiro asked, "may I go with you to help with the drinks?" Ryo was about to tell her that he could handle it, but then he looked into her blue eyes. Something other then the drinks were bothering the female hikari.

They walked through the kitchen door. Chihiro walked over to one side of the island, and Ryo stood on the other. They met eye contact, yet they remained silent.

"So," the white-haired hikari asked, "what is it?" Chihiro looked at the countertop.

"Get your stuff out, Ryo," she mumbled, "we've got another mission to accomplish."

* * *

Yugi was walking back to the game shop, alone. Yami had been attacked, and Chihiro said that she'd make sure that the dog would soon find a new and happy home. Ryo had also told him to go straight home, and not to stop for anything or anyone.

Every time he thought he heard something or saw the shadows move, his heart would start racing. He heard a loud bang come from an alley behind him, and he started running for dear life.

The hikari was relieved when he saw the small park that came right before the shop. He stopped running, and began walking briskly home. He kept feeling shivers go down his spine, but he ignored them.

Just when he thought he was home free, Yugi saw a huge shadow slip through the shadows in the corner of his eyes. He froze, and he slowly turned his head. The shadow started coming closer, but Yugi was too scared to move. When the shadow moved into the moonlight, Yugi screamed in terror.

The creature wasn't pale, but its skin was pure white instead, and it had no hair. Its eyes were blood red with empty black pupils, and when it hissed, it revealed its sharp fangs.

Yugi tried to run, but his legs were still paralyzed from pure fright. He couldn't even scream for help, let alone fight back. The creature moved closer and closer, and it eventually reached the hikari. It grabbed and held down his shoulders, even though Yugi could never escape in the first place. The hikari could feel the sweat and tears run down his face as the vampire was trying to find the right spot on his neck to bite from. When it found it, the vampire leaned back and swung its fangs towards Yugi's unprotected neck.

The hikari closed his eyes as he waited for the fangs the pierce his skin, however when he could feel the fangs pressing down, they were pulled back before they went inside for his precious red liquid. He opened his eyes to growling and hissing, and saw a large black dog fighting with the creature. Its teeth gleamed in the moonlight as the dog bared them to frighten off the vampire. As it lunged towards the blood-sucking creature's neck, a brown dog tackled the black one and they became a large ball of claws and fur.

The vampire must have slipped away because Yugi didn't see it anymore. He kept an eye on the dogs and another for the possibility of a sneak attack. He flinched as he heard loud gun shots from behind. He heard a wail of pain, and turned to see that brown dog's body was limp, and it covered in blood. The black dog stood up and shook its coat. Yugi took a closer look at it, and noticed that it was much too large to be a dog.

"_**Oi**_," a voice growled from behind the hikari, "what have I told you about running on ahead." The animal snorted.

"Well," it growled in a female's voice, "I seemed to have done a pretty good job getting rid of this one." It looked at the dead carcass of the other ball of fur with a hint of pride in her eyes. Yugi's mouth was wide open, and disbelief silenced him. The male voice from behind walked up next to Yugi.

"Never mind that," he ordered, "they'll take care of the body. Now get over here and check on the vi…" He froze when he met eye-to-eye with Yugi. Yugi looked at the mystery man. He was wearing a black, long-sleeve black leather jacket that was buttoned all the way up to his neck and dark blue boot-cut jeans, as well as black boots underneath. He had white hair and brown eyes and was holding a large shot gun, probably built to hunt large game.

"R-Ryo," Yugi stumbled in disbelief, "w-what's going on?! And who the hell is that dog over there?!" He pointed towards the large dog, and its neck fur rose and its hackles were raised.

"For the record," it growled as it stalked over, "I'm a werewolf, _not _a dog, _**baka**_!" The wolf's fur was beginning to be replaced by clothes and pale skin, and it began to walk on two feet instead of four. Soon it looked like a woman with black hair, and when she looked at Yugi, his mouth gaped open. She was wearing a silk, sleeveless top with a scarf-like cloth keeping it from opening up. The top was dark blue, and the scarf was a golden yellow. Her pants were black, and she was wearing a pair of flip-flops. Around her waist were gun holders, and inside both pockets, one on the left and one on the right, were silver hand guns. There was a pocket tied onto her leg containing a knife, probably for close combat if she hadn't already shape shifted.

"Ch-Chihiro?!" he choked. When Chihiro reached the boys, she smiled.

"_**Konbanwa, **_Yugi," she greeted.

"W-what were they," Yugi asked, "Was that a vampire and another werewolf? And why does it look as if you guys are hunting them down or something?!" Chihiro and Ryo looked at each other.

"Well," Ryo explained, "to accurately answer your questions, let's put it this way: those creatures you saw were a vampire and a werewolf, but they were only pawns. The real controller of the vampires is still loose in the city. And about hunting? Well, you could phrase it like that."

"We've been hired by the government and local authorities to hunt these creatures down," Chihiro continued for Ryo, "however, we deal with all activities of the paranormal." Yugi eyes brightened.

"But what about you, Chihiro?" he asked again. Yugi felt a little bad about asking so many questions. However, they didn't seem to mind.

"A _**garou**_, or werewolf, usually team up with a _**kyuuketsuki**_, or vampire," she explained, "but we're treated more like servants and pets then actual partners. So when I ran away, I ran into Ryo, and we became official paranormal hunters." Yugi nodded.

"I get it," he understood.

"And now that you know all of this," the female hikari explained, "We're going to have to kill you." Yugi laughed, but when the hunters didn't join him, he suddenly got nervous. Chihiro pulled out her hand guns, and spun them on her fingers like a cowboy before pointing them at Yugi. He looked at Ryo, but he was reloading his weapon.

"No," Yugi wailed pitifully, "don't kill me! I promise I won't tell a single soul! Honestly! Just please don't pull the trigger!" He fell on his knees and began crying, but when he looked up, Ryo and Chihiro were laughing.

"Alright," Ryo laughed as he and Chihiro put their guns away, "we'll let you live." They were smiling as they looked at the confused spiky-haired hikari.

"We weren't really going to shoot," Chihiro explained, "we just wanted to make sure that you'd keep our secret safe!"

"_**Nani**_," Yugi yowled, "so you were only doing it to make sure I'd keep my mouth shut about all of this?!"

"_**Hai**_," Ryo responded, "that's exactly it!"

"That was dirty," Yugi complained.

"But it worked!" Chihiro retorted. Yugi gave in. he stood up, and yawned.

"Well," he announced, "I'm going home. I think I've had enough paranormal to last me my whole life. _**Oyasuminasai**_!"

"_**Iterasai**_, Yugi!" They returned, and as Ryo and Chihiro made their way back to their apartment building, Yugi made it home safely.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! I know that my chapters for this story haven't been all too exciting, but please leave some sort of comment! They make me write much faster, and they really boost my self-esteem. I also put some Japanese words in the story! They're the words that are bold and italic.**


	4. The Mastermind Behind it AllI

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, or anything else in that nature (if used). I do, however, own all OCs. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Mastermind Behind It All**

Ryo woke up in his bed, but he could hardly even move. The pale hikari was up all night with Chihiro trying to hunt down the lead vampire. He had to be somewhere in or close to the city, and even with his Werewolf partner, there were many false-leads and wrong ways. Ryo sighed with relief that it was Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about his classes.

"Then again," he mumbled, "I do have that story for Language Arts I still need to finish… but it's not due 'til next Friday…" he sighed. The pale teen just couldn't decide what to do at that moment. As he was falling back asleep, his doorbell rang. He groaned with annoyance as he got out of bed and searched for a top to go with his gray sweatpants.

He was slipping a white t-shirt as he walked over to his front door. He turned its medal knob, and when the wooden board was removed, he saw a girl with ratted black hair and bags under her blue eyes.

"Chihiro," Ryo mumbled, "You look terrible." The female hikari slanted her eyes.

"Well you're not the picture of beauty either," she snapped back. Ryo couldn't help but smile. Starting an argument with Chihiro is like poking a wolverine with a fork; no matter who starts it, the beast will always win.

"So what are you doing here at 7 in the morning on the weekend?" he asked. He didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. Chihiro looked away, obviously trying to think of how to answer.

"Y-you know what," she mumbled, "never mind. Forgive me for bothering you." Feeling guilty, Ryo grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. Did he make her feel uncomfortable because of his words? He gently pulled her close enough to quietly talk in her ear.

"Chihiro," he whispered, "if you have a problem, I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." Ryo let her go as she bit her lip. A tear began rolling down her pale face as she turned to face him again. He rubbed the salty drop away from her cheek with his pale thumb. Ryo smiled when Chihiro looked up, but she failed to return it. He took a closer look at her physical condition.

"Chihiro," he ordered, "lift up your shirt." Chihiro's expression quickly turned from helpless and scared to anger and rage.

"No," she snapped, "I love you, but I'm not some slut who'll just throw off her top whenever someone tells her to!" Ryo rubbed the back of his neck, his face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "could you tighten up your shirt?" Chihiro snorted, but she pulled her shirt back so it looked like she had a bobbed tail. Her ribs were somewhat visible, and now that he looked deeper into the female hikari's eyes, their normally bright pools of blue were dull like worn ink and paint on a portrait.

"Chihiro," he asked with astonishment, "have you been eating right? You look thin." She let go of her shirt, looking at the velvet carpet at her feet.

"Money's been tight," she mumbled, "my job at the shelter isn't enough to pay for rent and food, not to mention that I have Pikako and the stray dog Yugi brought in last night." A pang of pity stabbed Ryo's heart. Auntie had abandoned her shortly after they graduated from high school, claiming that she no longer needed her. Neither Ryo nor Chihiro have heard from her for a while.

"I need the money," Chihiro went on, "the success of our mission may decide the fate of my life, Ryo. If we fail, I might have to leave Domino, or worse." The female werewolf placed her hand over her mouth in a failed attempt to keep herself from crying.

"Chihiro," Ryo mentioned, "couldn't you just, well, you know…" his voice trailed away as Chihiro shook her head.

"I know what I am capable of doing to others for my own benefit," she replied, "but the thought of doing it sickens me. You of all the people I've met should know this feeling." Ryo slowly nodded as he looked down the opposite side of the hallway. Bringing pain to others just to satisfy his uncontrollable cravings was just wrong… right? She couldn't stay in a hospital either. It would make it difficult to complete their mission, not to mention that she probably couldn't even afford it. And there's the possibility that could become exposed… He heard the elevator ding to announce that someone was coming, and when the doors opened, Yugi ran out the moving box and made a bee-line to Ryo and Chihiro. When he came up to them, he looked as if he had the perfect amount of sleep. Ryo could hear Chihiro curse under her breath, and the pale hikari couldn't blame her. He wished that he had gotten that much sleep, too.

"You guys won't believe what I found," he yelled with excitement, "I found…" Ryo smacked his hand over the spiky-haired hikari's mouth and shushed him.

"What happened to keeping our work a secret?" he hissed. He pulled Yugi into his apartment with Chihiro right behind them.

After Ryo shut the door, Yugi smacked his hand off his face.

"The hell," he growled, "was that really necessary?" Ryo chuckled. _He has no idea what we're up against. _

"Well," Chihiro urged, "Yugi, tell us what you found. Will it help with our investigation?" Yugi nodded and pulled out a DVD.

"I saw this on television this morning," he explained, "it's the news. You won't believe what had happened last night." He popped the disk into Ryo's DVD player, and they waited for it to load. When the picture of a woman with a microphone came into view, Ryo pressed the 'play' button on his remote they took their seats in the living room.

"It's like something out of a horror film," the woman announced, "five people were brutally murdered in their own homes earlier this morning. Police are not giving out any information about the victims yet, other then the fact that these slaughters are unlike anything in Domino City history." Chihiro was shifting around in her seat on the sofa, her throat beginning to growl. Ryo could also feel his anticipation rising as well.

"The victims were all slashed at the throat or stabbed in the chest," she newswoman went on, "but the most disturbing fact is that all five victims had two identical puncture wounds on they're necks, similar to the vampire legends, only this time, it's for real. Police do not have any suspects yet, and they are currently trying to find some kind of pattern between the victims in an attempt to get some kind of lead." Ryo's skipped a beat. He knew that the police didn't know _who _did it, but they know _what _did it, and they might start pointing fingers at the only ones that they are aware of…

"Hey, Ryo," Yugi shook the pale hikari's shoulder, "are you okay? Did you catch what happened in the video?" Ryo blinked, trying to remember where he was again. He looked at Chihiro, who was slanting her eyes at the glowing screen, and then at Yugi, who was looked worried.

"Yeah," Ryo replied, "about the murders, right? Yes, it was defiantly the work of a vampire, or perhaps more then one."

"Not that," Chihiro growled, "it's bloody obvious that those creatures of the night did this! Yugi wasn't talking about that! I'll replay it." She snatched the remote out of Ryo's bewildered hands, pressed the 'rewind' button, and then a certain point, she paused it.

"Look at the top left corner of the screen," she instructed. She began playing again, and Ryo watched the black corner with anticipation. He turned even paler then he usually was, because as the anchorwoman was jabbering on about her report, for less then a second, he saw a shadow even darker then the night sky speed away from the camera, right behind the unsuspecting news lady. Chihiro stopped the video, and pulled it out of the DVD player.

"Where," Ryo asked Yugi, "where was that footage being filmed?" Yugi looked surprised.

"Um," he finally mumbled, "I-I think in a neighborhood… on the edge of town. But I can't be sure, though." Ryo nodded, and then turned to Chihiro.

"Drop all of your plans for today," he ordered her, "I've got to make sure that you'll be well-rested for tonight." She snorted, but agreed to do so.

"Can I please come?" Yugi begged. Ryo shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," he rejected, "but this isn't going to be like last night. We may find the head vampire, and he's not a pushover like his weak minions."

"But I want to find Yami!" he yelled. Ryo looked into his eyes; they were burning with anger and passion, but Ryo still wouldn't let him go, saying that he doesn't _want _to find Yami.

"Why," Yugi wailed, "I miss him! I want to see him!"

"No, you don't," Chihiro replied, "You said that he was bitten, right? Then it's too late. Yami's either already become one of them, or he's dead." Yugi began tearing.

"No," he yelled, "you're wrong! You're both wrong! Even if he _is _a vampire, he'll still remember me! He might even _help _us!"

"As mush as I wish that was true," Ryo explained, "that's not how it works. Once you become his slave, you no longer have a will, and if you're not a vampire after you're bit, then you're already dead!" Yugi shook his head violently, and ran out of the apartment.

"I hate you!" he roared. Ryo could feel a hint of regret. He looked at Chihiro, but she showed no sign of feelings for poor Yugi.

"Do you think we went a little hard on him?" she asked. Ryo shook his head.

"Not really," he replied, "he needed to know that. Yami's is either dead, or undead."

* * *

A pale woman walked through the shadowy halls of her old and broken mansion in the dark forest. She knew the home like the back of her hand, so a candle was unnecessary. She opened door after door, peeking in the black rooms as the rusty bolts creaked with age.

"Damn," she mumbled, "where the hell is he? If he's not careful, then he'll…"

"Or I'll what?" she was interrupted by a shadow shaped like a man. She grinned.

"I think you know what." She snickered. The shadowy figure smiled, revealing unnaturally long fangs. He pulled the woman closer, but she showed no form of protest. He wrapped his arms around her, and licked her near-white neck.

"…Well," he asked, "what's the news?" The woman grinned, showing off her own pair of abnormal canines.

"Talk," he whispered, "…Fukayna."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's chapter four. Sorry for neglecting this story, but since ALMOST NO ONE EVER COMMENTS ON IT, I figured that you guys didn't care about it enough for me to go on. Not to mention that life has been knocking on my door for a while now. I don't know if you guys know, but please LEAVE A COMMENT. ANYTHING. JUST LEAVE SOMETHING. You have no idea how not leaving a comment completely massacres the small, helpless sliver of self-esteem I once had. **


	5. Hunting is Preparing for Battle

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other show, brand name, song, movie, or anything else in that nature (if used). Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13 due to violence, language, possible mental scarring (unless you're ireneotaku), and suggestive themes (the voices made me do it!). People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hunting is Preparing For Battle**

Yugi ran out of the apartment building. He didn't want to be around Ryo and Chihiro, not after what they had just said. How could they question Yami? Why? Why did they do that? Yugi gritted his teeth as he ran down the street, enlightened by the orange beams of light from the tall, medal lamps above his head.

He stopped when the game shop came into view. He clenched his fists as he walked up to the front of the door, and then he slowly opened it. He tiptoed in, and quietly shut and locked the door. He scanned the dark shop, and sighed with relief when he heard Grandpa snoring upstairs. Yugi ran behind the counter where the check-out was, and began ransacking the drawers and cabinets. But it wasn't money he was after. Why would he want to steal from himself and Grandpa? _Where did he put it…? _

Yugi eyed the final drawer. _Please, _he begged, _please be in here… _His hand shook as he reached for the shiny silver knob, and gripped it. Yugi's heart began to beat faster and faster has he slowly pulled the drawer out. He sighed with relief and excitement when he found what he had been looking for. He reached in and pulled out a hand gun. Grandpa had put it in one of the drawers just in case they had a break-in or something along those lines. Luckily, they never had to pull it out for anything other then cleaning. Until now. Yugi nodded at his decision and silently left the game shop, his heart pounding inside his chest when he thought about what he was about to do.

He began running once he left the shop. _If Ryo and Chihiro won't help, then I'll do it myself! _He was so swallowed up by his plan that he failed to notice the shadow looming behind the small hikari. The shadow had glowing red eyes, as well as long sharp fangs, but perhaps the most frightening fact was that it had spiky, multi-colored hair, almost identical to Yugi's…

* * *

"Are you sure that you're up to this?" Ryo asked Chihiro. She nodded with a solemn look on her face. They were driving out the neighborhood where the news broadcast was earlier in Ryo's black car. It was already dark out, even though it was only 6 pm. Ryo tried to concentrate on the road, but he found himself glancing at his partner in the passenger seat. Ryo sighed.

"We don't have to go," he pointed out. When Chihiro didn't respond, he went on. "Maybe we should wait until you get more fit for the job." This made Chihiro whip her head around and glare at the driver. A growl was trying to burst out from her throat, and her eyes began to glow with the wild and pride of a werewolf.

"No," she snapped, "we shouldn't risk people's lives just because my money is tight! And besides, if we want to kill off this vampire, then you're going to need me."

"Vampi_res_," Ryo corrected. The rage in Chihiro's eyes was replaced by confusion and curiosity.

"You mean there are more then one of them?" she whispered. Ryo nodded. "How do you know?"

"While you were resting I ran down to the investigation's main building and asked to examine the bodies for myself," he explained, "After I showed them my ID, they lead me to the bodies, and one, the body of a young girl, had a completely different scent on her." Chihiro looked at him with her tired and dull eyes.

"Big deal," she countered, "there are tons of minions."

"Yes, you're right," Ryo went on, "but it was the scent of a true vampire."

"But we found his scent earlier on in the investigation."

"Only this time," Ryo swallowed, "it's female." Chihiro's eyes stretched wide, revealing her shock and horror.

"So he has a mate," Chihiro whispered, "well then, I guess we'll just have to take them both out!" The werewolf's eyes gleam with excitement as her fingers gripped the arm of her seat. Ryo wished that he shared her feelings, but with the way Yugi stormed away…

"Before you begin ripping the stuffing out of my poor car," Ryo began, "what do you think Yugi'll do?" Chihiro let go of the arm and shrugged.

"He's your average mortal, Ryo," she explained, "he might go after the vamp…" her words were cut off when Ryo slammed on the breaks. His body forced forward on the steering wheel, and Chihiro let out a small squeak with astonishment.

"The hell," she roared, "why'd ya do that?!"

"I told you to buckle up!" he yelled back.

"I did, and that's not answering my question!"

"Then if you just have to know, someone ran in front of my car!" Her gaze softened, and they both looked out the giant front window. The unknown stranger was using the front of the car to help him stand back up. Because of the headlights, he just looked like a shadow. A shadow with spiky hair. Ryo unbuckled his seatbelt and rushed out of the car, with Chihiro close behind.

"Yugi," he yowled, "I'm so sorry! Did I hit you?" When Ryo offered his hand to help Yugi up, the small hikari smacked it away.

"No," Yugi growled, "I don't need anyone's help, especially from a lowly vampire hunter like you!" Ryo could feel his rage growing inside. How dare he say that? Does he have any idea what it's like to keep half of your life secret from the rest of the world? Ryo forcefully grabbed Yugi by his jacket's collar, and pulled him up to his face so he knew that he could hear him.

"Listen you little piece of crap," the white-haired hikari growled, "you have no right to be making fun of my job. And as for your precious Yami, he's gone. So get over it, you clueless moron!" Even though he could tell that he was acting a bit out of character, but Ryo knew that Yugi had to hear it. Yami's finished playing this fateful game they call life. As Ryo was beginning to set his friend down, he heard a few loud bangs, and pain began to race through his lower torso as bullets began forcing through the skin and muscle. He dropped Yugi's body, and Ryo fell onto the red-stained asphalt with blood seeping out of his mouth.

* * *

Yugi stood up after falling onto the street. He watched as Ryo lay at his feet, barely breathing. The bastard had it coming, and now he had Chihiro to deal with. He turned around to see her place her hand over her mouth, her eyes filled with shock. He turned back to Ryo's pale body. The hunter had finally stopped breathing, and his blood had stopped oozing out of the bullet wounds and mouth.

"You're next," Yugi growled as he turned to the werewolf in her human form. But her reaction completely shocked him. She wasn't begging for her life or crying! Instead, she was laughing with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Ryo," she giggled, "I think we've tricked this pathetic mortal good. Now let's go. We've got vampires to slay." Yugi's body began to tremble. What the hell was she talking about? Ryo's dead! He can't come back to life! It's impossible. But when Yugi glanced at the body, it began to twitch. Muscle reflexes? Yugi remembered seeing that kind of stuff in movies, when the body would twitch shortly after the victim died. His heart skipped a few beats as he watched Ryo open his eyes again, and he sat up on the pavement. Yugi's mouth was left agape when he noticed that the holes in Ryo's chest had disappeared, as well as the ones that burst through his black jacket. Ryo began to stand on his wobbly legs, and he hacked up blood into his hand. When the hunter looked up, he was smiling while a small trickle of blood remained from his mouth to the bottom of his chin, and he walked up to Yugi. He fought the urge to flinch when Ryo stuck out his bloody hand.

"I believe these are yours," he mumbled as he opened up his palm. Yugi almost screamed when he saw that blood wasn't the only thing Ryo vomited up. The pale hikari had also coughed up all of the bullets Yugi's gun had shot him with! Yugi's body began to shake uncontrollably as Ryo frowned.

"Well," he asked impatiently, "do you want them or not?" When Yugi didn't answer, he shrugged and dropped the bullets on the ground, and then grinded them with the help of his black boot and the darkened asphalt.

"We'll be leaving now," Ryo announced as he walked over to the driver's side of his car. Chihiro nodded and opened up the door to the passenger side.

"Wait," Yugi yelled. Ryo turned his head to look at the small hikari, but Yugi couldn't find the words. "I-I want to come with you." Ryo shook his head.

"Go home, Yugi," he warned, "this isn't a game. And besides, that little toy of yours won't be able to any damage, even if it does hit its target with some amazing miracle." His words stabbed Yugi harder and more painful then the scythe of a reaper.

"Th-then," Yugi pressed, "what will?" Ryo sighed and turned to face the little hikari.

"Even if you did know how to kill a vampire or a werewolf," he explained, "there'd be no way you could possibly get them necessary weapons. Unauthorized people aren't even allowed to see them, let alone use one." Before he could ask another question, Ryo and Chihiro slipped into the car and drove away, leaving Yugi bewildered and lonely. He looked at where Ryo fell when he was shot. There was still blood, and Yugi turned his gaze to the crushed bullets. How did Ryo do that? Did the bullets even penetrate Ryo's body? Yugi shook as another breeze blew in. According to the news, it was supposed to snow tonight, but he never really believes the weather man anymore.

"Hello, Yugi," a voice whispered behind him, "Have you missed me?" The hikari whipped around and squealed with joy.

"Yami!"

* * *

"Are you sure that leaving Yugi there on his own was a wise decision," Chihiro nagged, "I mean, what if they were patrolling that neighborhood for a second time? He most certainly would be unable to defend himself." Ryo tried to ignore her. Besides, Yugi would either be smart and heed his warning, or be foolish enough to go after the vampires by himself. Ryo looked into the mirror in between the driver and passenger seats, and saw that he still had blood on his lips. _How did I miss that? _He began licking the red liquid off, and soon he was overwhelmed by the taste, and he could feel power surging through his body after every drop he consumed. He must have been making a face, because he felt Chihiro shaking his shoulder. He shot an evil glance at her, but she didn't flinch.

"Chill," she gently ordered, "if you activate your cravings, then that'll be yet another problem." Ryo's burning gaze began to soften, and he sighed as he kept his eyes on the road in front of them.

"You're right," he answered, "it's just… sometimes it just gets control over me, even if I taste just a little blood." Ryo could feel tears running down his face. He'd cover up his eyes with his hand, but he was driving.

"It makes me feel like a monster," he confessed as more tears began to fall, "this blood lust, i-it makes me look like one of-" He stopped when he felt someone rubbing his tears away. Chihiro smiled as she pulled her hand away.

"You're not the same as the others," she reminded him, "kinda like me. We want to _help_, not _hurt_. Even when it looks like we're being brutal." Ryo bit his lip and nodded. When turned around to watch the road, a shadow slammed onto the front hood of the car, causing him to slam onto the breaks. His head smacked into the steering wheel for a second time that night.

"Damn it," he cursed, "has any of these assholes ever heard of a crosswalk?!" When he looked up, the shadow dropped a body onto the ground, and began to run away. Ryo burst through the door, and ran in front of his car as Chihiro came out to join him. Ryo starred in horror at the small body, and Chihiro smacked her hand over her mouth. Lying on the ground in front of them was Yugi. Chihiro bent down to check his pulse.

"He's still alive," she sighed with relief, "and there aren't any bite marks on his neck, so whatever dropped him here didn't take advantage of the little guy." Ryo clenched his fist. This time, they've gone much too far. Another shadow leaped above them, but it didn't stop. It kept going in the direction where the other shadow went. Ryo burst into a sprint.

"Where are you going?" Chihiro yowled after him.

"Take care of Yugi," he ordered, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

"But you're going to need…" her voice disappeared as Ryo pressed on in his pursuit. What's going on, and why all of this confusion?

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. His head was spinning, and he had absolutely no idea where he was. He looked up, and he saw a roof not far from his head. When he thought it had all been just a bad dream, he started looking around his "room". To his disappointment, he was in a car, most likely Ryo's. He slowly sat up, and looked out the window. He watched a large ball of black fur crawl out from underneath the car. _Chihiro! _He remembered seeing the werewolf in this form last night, when his entire view of life had been changed. He leaned against the door, and slowly knocked on the window. The black wolf's ears twitched toward the car, and the beast met Yugi's gaze with eyes lit by a glowing blue fire. Like the night before, her fur began to hide back into her skin, and her paws were replaced with hands and feet. When she was fully back in her human form, Yugi sat back as she pulled the door open. He stepped out, and fell. But this time, Chihiro was there so he didn't slam into the asphalt. She helped him get back onto his feet.

"You alright?" she asked. Yugi nodded, and began looking around when he noticed the Ryo wasn't with her.

"Where's Ryo?" Chihiro looked at her feet.

"He went after whatever delivered you here," she explained, "I don't think I've ever seen him so angry and confused before."

"Then what are we waiting for," Yugi asked, "We have to go out and help him!" Chihiro looked at him with surprised eyes, and then her fire began to burn again.

"Right!" She ran over into the driver's seat in Ryo's car, and Yugi ran into the passenger's side. Once they were both buckled in, Chihiro reached over and pressed a button. The roof above their heads began to fall back revealing the stars of the night sky. She then rolled down all of the windows. Again, Yugi's mouth was stuck in an agape position as he stared at the female werewolf.

"What better way to hunt vampires?" she laughed. Yugi nodded with a smile growing on his face, and sped down the road after Ryo. Yugi's body was pressed onto the seat, so hard he wondered why he even needed a seatbelt. Chihiro's hair was streaming behind her as she watched the road in front of them.

"Don't you think we're going a bit too fast?!" Yugi yelled at her. She shook her head.

"No," she retorted, "if we follow the speed limit, then we me may find a _real _dead Ryo!" She began laughing again. Yugi wasn't sure why, because she obviously cared a lot about the vampire hunter. _She's probably having fun driving at such an excessive speed. _

"Did I mention that Ryo _never _lets me drive his car?!" she smiled.

"Gee I wonder why…!" Yugi spat back. She just kept laughing as she increased her speed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to make the chapters longer less confusing for some certain people that I won't name here. I had tons and tons of fun writing this chapter, considering that fact that I wrote most of it during the day. I need to get life…-_-' Or maybe not! Please leave a comment! Thank you!~ **


	6. Better Than Wine

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else people might have heard of before reading this, including all books, movies, songs, other shows, etc. I do own all OCs, though! Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13 due to language, violence, blood, alcohol reference, and mild suggestive themes. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Better Than Wine**

Ryo tracked the two shadows out of the neighborhood and into a dark forest. He no longer had a visual on either of them, but he could smell exactly where they seemingly flew through the trees. Ryo's heart began to pound as he picked up voices. Voices that _seemed_ human. They were coming from a clearing not far away. Ryo looked around to find somewhere to hide, and eventually settled with a tall tree right on the border of the clearing.

He leaped for the first branch and heaved himself up. He kept reaching for the many wooden branches until he was high enough to be well-hidden and see, but still able to hear the conversation. When he peered down to the two figures in the moonlight, his heart skipped a beat.

One was a short male, and he had spiky, multi-colored hair. _…Yugi…? _No, Yugi was unconscious, and in Chihiro's care. Ryo knew that there's no way Yugi could run off from Chihiro. The proud werewolf wouldn't allow it.

And who was the other being? It was definitely a female, and she looked an awful lot like Chihiro, but the face was somewhat different, and the constant hissing coming from indicated that vampire blood ran through her veins, not werewolf.

"Yami," the other growled, "why didn't you attack him?! He was in range, and you didn't take advantage of him! I even weakened him for you! And what do you do?! Pick him up and run off! What kind of vampire are you, Yami?!" …_Vampire? Yami survived? I've never heard of any mortal surviving a vampire attack and become one himself._

"I-I couldn't," Yami replied, "I just couldn't."

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for him," the female laughed, "how foolish. And here I thought you would be strong enough to be in the same rank as Bakura and me!" Yami looked away.

"We must kill to survive," she continued, "we're not mindless, smelly werewolves, that eat anything that's unfortunate enough to cross its path, and we're not pathetic humans who are foolish enough to fall for us. We are the most perfected beings; vampires. We are built to kill for blood, and the sooner you realize that and get over your weak, mortal feelings, the easier it will be to move on!"

"B-but, Fukayna," Yami begged.

"Don't question it!" a gust of wind blew behind Ryo, making his long white hair fall into his face. He closed his eyes to keep the hairs from poking his eyes. He began to pull it back into place, and he opened his eyes again. His heart skipped a beat, and he almost fell off of the branch he was hiding on. Fukayna must have smelt Ryo's scent from the wind, and she was now sitting right in front of the vampire hunter with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Did you honestly think that you could hide and not be spotted?" she laughed. Ryo reached behind him to pull out his gun, when he did, it wasn't strapped onto his back. _Damn it, I must have left it at the car!_

Fukayna lashed out her and grabbed him by the throat. He tried to rip it off, but she had caught him off-guard. She picked him up, and then threw his body off of the tree. Ryo could feel his head and body forcefully slam into another tree only a few feet away. Dazed, he attempted to stand, but he fell back into the overgrown roots. He felt a trickle of blood run down to his mouth from his nose, and he froze. Now he was in even more trouble. Fukayna was back on the ground, and Ryo could see a lust for blood in Yami's eyes.

"Now's your chance," the female vampire smiled, "attack him, and I _might _just not report your behavior to _him._" …_Him? Does she mean the leader of the vampires?_

Ryo found his thoughts interrupted as Yami began to make his way towards his beaten body. The vampire's thirst for blood became even more obvious as he come closer with each step. Ryo's heart began to pound so hard that it felt as if it would crash through his rib cage, and then burst through his chest. He tried to move, but he was still in shock from the previous attack, and he could barely see let alone stand up and fight.

When Yami finally did get to Ryo, he bent down so he could face the vampire hunter. He had tears in his eyes, something the white-haired hikari was not expecting to see. Yami looked ashamed to be attacking and eventually killing a friend, but there was also a gleam of desperation in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the vampire whispered so Fukayna couldn't hear. Ryo couldn't find the strength to fight as Yami grabbed him by the throat, and then pressed his body against the tree so he couldn't escape. With one hand still grasping its prisoner's throat, Yami used the other one to pull down the neck of Ryo's jacket, exposing his pale skin.

Drops of sweat began to roll down Ryo's face as Yami opened his mouth and revealed a pair of sharp fangs. He watched as, inch by inch, the distance between Yami's frightening canines and his defenseless neck began to decline.

_…Wait, _Ryo thought, _frightening canines? Where's Yugi and Chihi—_

Ryo's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a motor, and when he twisted his head to the right, he saw two bright lights cut through the darkness of the forest. Yami must have seen the bizarre glow, too, because his eyes has shifted to the edge of the clearing as well.

The motor sound became louder as the beams of light became larger. Soon, a black car came crashing through the bushes, and Yami had to let go of Ryo as he leaped out of its way. The car stopped right in front of the vampire hunter as fell again.

The convertible had obvious small scratches and dents all over the side of the small, beaten car. It was also covered in leaves and mud, especially the tires. Ryo pulled his shirt's neck back up to cover the bare skin as a young pale woman with black hair leap over the driver's door.

"Bloody hell, Chihiro," Ryo complained, "what did my poor, innocent car ever do to you?!"

Chihiro snorted. "Well, it was either your car stays nice and neat while you get killed by vampires or I sacrifice the vehicle and rescue you." She walked in front of her partner, and then smiled as she held out her hand to help him up. Ryo sighed and placed his hand into her palm. They grasped each other's hands, and Chihiro heaved Ryo back up onto his feet.

"It's just like your kind to create too much unnecessary raucous." Fukayna snickered. Chihiro turned around and faced the vampire.

"And it's just like your kind to diss-off others," Chihiro retorted, "all because they're not goody two-shoe vampires." Her rival smirked at her comment and stared at her with intimating red eyes.

A gust of wind blew from behind the vampire, and Ryo inhaled deeply.

"She's the predator, Chihiro," Ryo exhaled, "she attacked and killed the victim I saw at the station." Chihiro nodded, informing him that she heard, but she didn't take her eyes off of her target.

Ryo could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest. Was it because he was scared? Frightened for Chihiro… or for himself? Or was it because of suspense? Did he want to see his friend battle a powerful vampire like Fukayna? The female vampire must be powerful if she was chosen to be the mate of such a mysterious mastermind.

He watched Chihiro slowly take her hands down towards her hand guns. If Fukayna knew this, she gave no signal, except for the large, evil grin that began to grow over her face.

Time seemed to fast forward as the werewolf quickly grasped the handles and pull them out of her pockets and flipped the safety off. She pulled the trigger with her index finger, and loud bangs from the guns rang throughout the forest. Fukayna leaped out of the way into a tree, and then smirked.

"So you hide behind bullets, eh, werewolf," she laughed, "That won't do much good." Chihiro pointed her gun at the tree.

"Perhaps they're not bullets," she retorted. Fukayna's grin disappeared, and Chihiro fired again, just barely missing the vampire's face. Fukayna turned her head and looked at the hole next to her.

"Thorns," she growled, "and I take it that they're from a rose, right?"

"And call us morons," Chihiro sneered. Fukayna leaped down from the tree. She looked over into the dark woods.

"Hey," Chihiro yowled, "we're over here! Are you really as smart as you think you are?" The vampire twisted her head so she was facing the werewolf.

"Sorry," she apologized, "but I need to get going. Yami!" Her fellow vampire crawled down from the tree he ended up in, and watched Fukayna as he waited for her orders.

"Kill them," she growled before running back into the woods.

"Hey," Chihiro roared after her, "get back here, you coward!" If she heard the werewolf, she gave no sign. Ryo sighed as she began cursing in that direction and he turned his attention onto the other vampire.

"Chihiro," he advised, "let her go. We'll track her down once we're done with business here."

"…No," she mumbled, "you go. I'll stay handle things here." Ryo's heart skipped a beat. Leave his partner behind? Again? Even though he knew that she could take care of herself, it still worried him, and the fact that she's a bit malnourished did not make it any easier.

"If we both stay here, we're going to run out of time, so let's kill two birds with one stone," she went on, "don't worry I'll be right behind you." Ryo's heart began to sink.

"…Promise?" he finally said. Chihiro turned around and smiled.

"Yes," she assured, "I don't break promises." Ryo nodded, and he began sprinting in the direction Fukayna was running. As he did he noticed that Yami began chasing after him, but the vampire halted when a large, black animal ran in front of him.

"I'm your opponent!" It growled with power. _Thanks, Chihiro… _Ryo tried to be strong and hold back the tears, but he could already feel them start flying off his cheeks as he ran into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Ryo kept running, dodging trees and branches whenever they leaped into his path, until he came upon an old mansion. _How strange, _he thought, _is this where they've been hiding out all this time?_

He did his best to stay silent as he sneaked through the undergrowth, and towards the beaten-down building. He carefully stepped on the brick front stairs. The front doors had rotted away, so Ryo could peer right inside.

He tried to get his body to move forward, but it was refusing to listen. It took him a lot of effort to move his left foot, and then his right. Slowly, he made his way in. he began to reconsider staying in the forest clearing with Chihiro instead of come here alone. He wondered if she was holding her own, or if she was already… Ryo shook the thought out of his head. He had to trust Chihiro that she wouldn't break her promise, and that she would definitely come soon. He just wished that she was standing with him right now. It was easier to climb the dark, steep mountain when a friend was there to catch you in case you lost your footing. He sighed as he continued on, heading up the large staircase.

To his surprise, he did not encounter any minions as he walked down the worn-down halls. But why? Was this the lead vampire's personal rooms or something? He heard a creek come from one on the shut doors, and he froze. He looked to his right, and the door knob slowly turned. All he could hear was his own heart pounding as the old, eerie door slowly creaked open. _**Thud!**_

The body of a young woman fell at his feet. Ryo clapped his hands over his mouth in order to silence his own scream. The young woman was tall, and she had short brown hair…

"Anzu," Ryo quietly mourned, "oh, Anzu, I'm so sorry!" He saw that there was still dried-up blood all over her face, and that she had two puncture wounds on her neck. The vampire hunter froze again when he heard voices coming from behind a door a few paces in front of him.

He looked up. He could see a low light flickering from inside the same room with the voices.

A woman's voice began to clearly come into hearing range as Ryo approach the slow-rotting door; "…saw them was in a clearing a little ways in the forest."

Next it was an unfamiliar male voice; "And you let them get away," he growled, "That isn't like you." The woman began laughing.

"Why the hell would I do that," she asked, "No, I left our newest recruit out there to kill them."

"…And you're sure that he'll be able to complete the mission?"

"If he doesn't," she explained, "then the survivors will likely come here. An action that they will quickly regret." Ryo froze by the wooden door. Should he go inside? Or should he go back? He turned his head and looked at the corpse of his former friend. His mind was made up; if he was going to stop the killings, he would have to face the vampires, even though Chihiro and Yugi weren't with him yet.

Ryo gently placed his back onto the wall next to the door. He pulled out his gun, and he made sure that it was loaded. He felt around his wait for the wooden stake. When he felt the sharp object brush against his fingers, he lightly sighed with relief. Ryo took in a deep breath, and before he could give it a second thought, he turned around and kicked door, making it fly open. In the dim, flickering candlelight, the vampire hunter saw them; Fukayna, the female vampire, as well as a white-haired male vampire with glowing red eyes. She was sitting on the left side of his lap, and her head was lying on his shoulder while her arms were wrapped around his torso.

The male was wearing a red European robe tied at the waist with his pale chest exposed. His left hand was around her abdomen, and there was a glass filled with a red liquid in the other. He grinned, revealing his sharp canine teeth.

Ryo's heart pounded, but he held up his gun and held a stern look on his face, hoping that they couldn't tell that he was frightened. He began to regret leaving his partner behind.

"We've been expecting you," he snickered as Fukayna stepped off of his lap.

I gulped. "Wh-who are you?!" He laughed again.

"If you must know," he sneered, "my name is Bakura. I've heard that you've been upsetting us during our feeding times." I could my hands begin to shake as he peered into my soul, but I held my ground.

"Look at you," Fukayna laughed, "you're shaking like a leaf! You're not really fit for taking on creatures of the night, are you? Why don't you just go home and--"

"SHUT UP!" The vampire hunter yowled. Bakura slanted his eyes and stood up next to her.

"Looks like I finally got you to move your ass out of that seat," Ryo said coolly. Bakura gritted his teeth, and he turned to Fukayna.

"Make sure no one else enters the building," he whispered in her ear. She nodded, and then leaped out of a shattered window. Before Ryo could point his gun and shoot, Bakura stood in his way.

"I'm not going to let you leave this place alive, vampire hunter," he hissed as he reached for his glass. Ryo still held his gun at the vampire, praying that he could not sense how terrified he really was. Bakura lifted the glass and began to drink the contents.

"Enjoy that," Ryo taunted, trying to mask his fright, "because it'll be the last drink of wine you'll ever have." The vampire smirked as a red drop began to fall from the corner of his mouth.

"You believe my drink is wine," Bakura laughed, "try again." Ryo pulled his attention away from the red drop. He watched it as it fell down Bakura's face and on his neck. Soon he could smell a warm, sticky scent in the air. Ryo froze. The liquid in the glass _wasn't _wine; it was blood.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long. I kept having spazz attacks every time I imagined Bakura in the robe (mmm… smexy!). ireneotaku and I are currently having some issues, so that ate up a lot of my time, not to mention I had a ton of schoolwork last week. This week it doesn't look like I'll have as much, but you never know! I'd like to thank ireneotaku for the blood-as-wine idea and the smexy robe idea! And what you guys didn't know that the thorns of a rose was one of the vampires' weaknesses? Don't forget to review please!**


	7. Silver

**A/N: Wow, sorry that it took me forever to update this… I've only just finished my Halloween fic, and I wanted to make sure I had that done before Halloween. Thank goodness I still remember how I want this to work! I had someone who really wanted me to update this very, very BAD, so I am. :) You're welcome! :D (Oh, and no owns the Men in Black or the First-Aid kit… :3) If it seems kinda different (i.e. characters, storyline, wording, etc.), I haven't written for this in forever, so that's why.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Silver**_

Chihiro stared down Yami's thirsty crimson eyes with her own frightening cold blue eyes. Her hackles raised, and her black her rose as she growled and revealed her dangerous canines. She waited for her opponent to make the first move; it was in her nature. But it was also the nature of her foe.

She decided to slowly inch toward the back, and make a fatal blow to the neck. She made her steps silent, and she prayed that her jet-black pelt helped hide her in the lightless night. She kept eye-contact with him at all times, letting him know that if he dared make a move, she would sink her sharp teeth straight into his flesh with all her fury.

As she continued on with her strategy, something she never would have calculated happened.

"Yugi!" She gasped. The boy had somehow snuck up on both Chihiro and Yami, and had leaped onto the vampire's back.

Yami began to try to shack him off, but he held on for dear life, his arms locked around the other's neck. Too close to the vampire's mouth. The werewolf growled, and then slammed them both down to the ground with her strong front legs pushing on the vampire's chest.

He smashed to the ground on top of Yugi, making the hikari let go. Seeing her chance, Chihiro clamped her jaws on Yami's foot, and began to drag him through the dirt like a piece of meat. Once she felt she was a safe distance away from the human, she let go, but as he tried to stand, she quickly pounced on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Yugi," she yowled as he continued to pin the vampire, "Run! Get out of here!" The stood on his shaky legs, and shook his head. She growled.

"You stubborn ass-child," she howled, "If you refuse to leave, than stay out of my way! Stay in the car!" She was about to yell something else out, but it wasn't able to come out as Yami took his chance with his opponent off-guard, and punched her in the jaw to get her off. She yelped and whined in pain.

"That's what you get for biting me, you damn bitch!" he yelled as she tried to get on her feet. She shook her body and growled. She was furious.

She began bolting towards the vampire, teeth bared and glistening in the moonlight. She sprinted between his legs, twisted her body, and was able to give him a bite wound to the ankle. He attempted to kick her, but she was out of his reach as he swung his good foot.

He began to grasp his wound, trying to stop it from bleeding. He looked at her with infuriated eyes. She smirked obviously proud of herself. She even dared to throw her head back and give a howl of delight.

"You," Yami growled under his breath, "You over-confident bitch…" He began to stare at the car, and slowly reached into a pocket.

Chihiro's ears pricked and she began running back over to Yami. She was sure that she was running straight into a trap, but it could be a gun, aimed at Yugi. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

He had pulled out a knife, and he sliced it through her back leg. It felt as if he had lightened a match and tossed it on her leg, but a thousand times worse. She howled, whined, and yelped in excruciating pain.

Her front black paws began to be replaced with pale hands, and her howling face began to flatten. Her body had changed back to her human form. But it did not aid in her agonizing cries. She continued to yell and scream. The pain was so blinding, she couldn't tell where she was anymore, what she was doing, or anything. All she could think about was the pain. She began to sweat, and she had to force herself to breath.

All of this did not come unnoticed to Yami. He gripped the handle of the knife, still dripping with her werewolf blood, and began to make his way toward her. He had caught his prey, and it was now coughing up blood instead of defending itself.

Yugi stood in the car with horror. What was wrong with her? She was fine until she had gotten that cut… But he thought that she _couldn't _be injured in her wolf form. Something was wrong.

He gulped and jumped out of the car. Defying Chihiro's orders, he began running straight into the fight. She had been protecting him, now it was time to return the favor.

But before he reached the vampire and dying werewolf, a strange man in a black suit appeared behind Yami. The vampire whipped around, but the strange man began to forcefully press down on his pressure point. Yami fell to his knees and passed out.

The strange man then began to look at Chihiro, who was now on the borderline of life and death. Rage fueled his legs, and he began sprinting towards them.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled as he came closer. The hikari then began yelling and cussing at the man. He paid no attention to him, and began to study the werewolf's leg, and then at her face. She was sheet white and hardly breathing. He made a ticking sound with his tongue.

"It's always been kill first questions later with you," he seemed to mumble to her. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like the kind of needle that gave shots. Yugi got a boost of adrenalin, and then he remembered his gun. He quickly began sprinting back to the beat-up car, and grabbed his handgun. But as he was getting ready to run back and shoot, another man wearing a black suit grabbed him, preventing any movement. The hikari kicked, yelled, and even tried biting the man's arms. But the men in the suits made little to no reaction. Yugi looked up in his frustration, and noticed that his captor was wearing sunglasses.

The man with Chihiro implanted the needle into her leg, and pushed the contents inside her body. Yugi was shaken to the core. What if they had just euthanized her like a dying animal? Then again, she might as well be one.

The man stood up and looked at her. "Get up," he ordered.

"You just killed her," Yugi yelled, "How is she supposed to wake up?" This time, the man did react.

"Why would I kill her?" he asked him. The hikari stared at him, puzzled. Then he saw Chihiro's body twitch. She moaned, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked down at her leg.

"Got a First-Aid kit with you guys?" she asked. The man with her nodded, and pulled out a red pouch from his coat. She grabbed it and smiled.

"That kid's with me!" she yelled. The man holding Yugi nodded and let him go. The hikari immediately ran over to the werewolf.

"Are you okay," he asked, "who are these guys? What happened to you?" She simply rolled her eyes as she began to clean her cut, which really didn't look that deep.

"The asshole had a silver knife," she answered, "You know what that means, right?" Yugi gave an uncertain nod. Silver is a werewolf's weakness. Everyone knew that.

She looked at the men.

"These guys are special human agents from the government," she went on, "They're kinda like the Men in Black, only they work with all sorts of paranormal activities."

Men in black? Well, that certainly explained the suits, the glasses, and their mysterious nature.

"Why are you telling the boy top secret information?" the man who treated her snapped. She shrugged.

"He knows everything else, so why not," she answered casually, "besides, Ryo and I made sure he won't spill the beans." He still looked unsure.

"Looks like you've been skipping meals," he noted. She snorted.

"Pay me more," she returned, "and maybe I can afford dog food."

"And where is Ryo?" he asked, changing the subject. Chihiro's face turned red.

"Well," she explained, obviously embarrassed that she was caught, "We kinda sorta split up…" The man sighed.

"Why you are so intent on breaking the rules all the time," he nagged, "all field units are to remain with their assigned partner at all times!" She rolled her eyes as if she was being scolded by her mother.

"Ryo can take care of himself," she shot back.

"But you can't," he shot back at her. She whipped her head around and stared at him with beast-like eyes and teeth. A shiver ran Yugi's back. This man must have great authority over her to even dare think that.

Her face shifted back into a complete human one, and just stared at him.

"You do realize that you are going to go after your partner, correct?" he said. She sighed.

"I was gonna do that once I was done with _him_," she returned, looking at Yami's unconscious body. She then looked back at the man.

"Speaking of which, you think there's any way of turnin' him back?" she asked. He raised a brow, and shrugged.

"We'll see," he said, "but I won't make any promises. It's as if he's got Ebola; it'll either kill him or just pass on through." He then ordered the other man in the black suit to grab the vampire.

Yugi's stomach was in knots, but Chihiro smiled.

"Usually they just euthanize them on the spot," she whispered to him, "it's a good sign that they're willing to try." Yugi nodded, a little bit assured, but not by much.

She handed the hikari the First-Aid kit she was using and looked at the men.

"Well, come on, Yugi, let's go save Ryo's ass for the second time tonight," she shouted loud enough for the black-suited men to hear. They just sighed as she sifted back into her beast form beginning to pick up her partner's scent.

"You had better be dragging the target's corpse or Ryo's the next time we see you alive," one of them yelled as she ran into the woods with the short boy behind her. She looked back and grinned with her sharp glistening canines.

* * *

**A/N: If I dare get ANY comments complaining about how this one is kinda sorta centered on my OC, I will snap. I didn't want that to happen, plus there was actually supposed to me a few more chunks in this, but I promised to update this before Halloween. I'm starting to have thoughts that my love of anime is starting to turn from my anti-drug into an addictive drug. I just don't know right now… I hope to continue writing here, but I really need to talk about this with a few people who are close to me. I think I'm just having a mood swing, but I just don't know anymore…**


End file.
